


Playing For Keeps

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adults Playing Kid's Games, Cuz Who Says Games Are Only For Kids, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple game reveals complex emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: things you said when there was no space between us.

“It’s gonna be a tight squeeze, Tony. Why do both of us have to go in?”

Tony had already begun the hasty modifications to one of the equipment lockers in the tower’s private gym. “Because a) we only have time to remove the shelves from one unit, and b) we have to share the same space. You’re not a cheater, are you?”

It was an epic game of hide and seek, being played out in the living areas of Avengers Tower. To make it a little more challenging, it was decided that hiders would pair off. Tony had claimed Bruce as his partner before Bruce knew what hit him. Now he found himself stuffing miscellaneous gear and accessories into nearby lockers, while Tony popped three shelves off of their supports.

“What’ll we do with these?” Bruce pointed to two shelves that Tony had set on the floor. “It would be suspicious if Steve opened a locker and saw those stuck in it.”

Tony pursed his lips. “Right now we have a 75% chance that if he opens a locker, it won’t be ours. But you have a point. If he sees those, he’ll open all of them. We’ll have to keep ‘em in here with us. They won’t take up too much space if we prop them up on their sides.”

Bruce’s pessimism was evident. “There’s so little room to begin with. I don’t think this is gonna work.”

Tony’s optimism challenged. “That’s beauty of it. One person could squeeze in. But two? He’ll never suspect it.”

He slid the shelf pieces into the locker, holding them in place as he stepped in. “Come on buddy. This is brilliant!”

A reluctant Bruce carefully climbed in behind Tony. Height was not a problem. They had plenty of room vertically. The width was another matter entirely. “Couldn’t you have picked the bigger unit?” He knew the answer, but complaining made him feel a bit better.

“That one’s too obvious, and the stuff from it would never have fit into this one.” Tony closed the door when Bruce cleared it. He rigged the mechanism so that they couldn’t get locked in, but that meant that he had to hold it in place so that it wouldn’t swing open on its own.  
Bruce did his best to press himself as flush as he could against the side of the locker. But now that both he and Tony were completely enclosed in it, there was no way to prevent the back of Tony from connecting with the front of Bruce.

“Hope you’re not claustrophobic!” Tony was clearly enjoying himself.

“Lucky for you I’m not.” Bruce grumbled.

“Aww, it’s not so bad. It’s kinda cozy in here. And it’s not for long. Once Steve clears this floor we should have no problem making it back to home base (the kitchen) without getting caught.” Tony situated himself, wiggling his shoulders and making himself as comfortable as possible.

Which meant he took up more space.

Which meant more of Tony connecting with more of Bruce.

How again did Bruce end up here?

He tried to distract his mind from the situation, but it insisted upon drifting back to the here and now. And as Tony was whispering something about redesigning storage lockers, Bruce began calculating just how long it had been since he had another body pressed against him, in any fashion. Yet instead of feeling suffocated, he began to feel comforted. Tony was always touching Bruce to begin with, and that was fine. It was special to Bruce to be accepted into Tony’s world. The poking, prodding and all-around invasion of personal space that came with it was beginning to feel familiar, natural. 

But this? Bruce could get lost in this kind of contact. He felt the warmth radiate from Tony’s skin as he breathed in his scent, which until now he’d only caught in fleeting wisps. He’d be lying if he said that it didn’t bring back memories of a time when he was free to hold someone close and indulge in what that could entail. Momentarily forgetting where he was and who he was with, Bruce began to relax.

And damn if his body didn’t betray him.

Bruce hadn’t noticed that Tony had stopped talking somewhere along the way until one of Tony's many nicknames for him registered. “So, uh, Big Guy, everything all right back there?” Tony had felt the nudge of interest from Bruce’s body.

A now panicked Bruce tried to explain in a way that didn’t sound as pathetic as he felt. “Geez, Tony, I’m really sorry. I’m not accustomed to being so up close and personal with people yet, and my body just sorta reacted on its own.” His moment of relaxation was instantly replaced with the more common tension. He was thankful that Tony couldn’t see his face. He imagined that his reddened cheeks would be apparent, even with the minimal amount of light peeking through the slats of the locker door.

Tony, not one to let an awkward situation between good friends pass without enhancement replied, “Ah, so you’re not attracted to me? Damn. That’s too bad.”

Obviously Bruce was still not thinking clearly. Instead of letting it go or changing the subject, he heard his mouth play along. “Heh, so you'd prefer it if I was?”

And finally, the opportunity that Tony had been semi-patiently waiting for had been given to him. As quietly as he could manage, he brought Bruce up to speed on what his intentions had been over the last few months. “Bruce, seriously, where have you been since, well, since we met? Why do you think I’m constantly hanging around you? And sometimes literally hanging on you? Yes, I enjoy your company and your big brain immensely and always will, no matter what does or doesn’t happen between us. But do you see me getting all touchy-feely with any of the others? I think not. And when was the last time you saw me go out on a date? Hmm? Uh, never. Hell, even Steve’s had dates. Do you honestly think that I couldn’t get any while Choir Boy could? Of course not. I’ve been waiting around for you to either take the hint and take me up on it, or politely tell me to hit the road.”

Bruce was feverishly putting two and two together, and yeah, a whole lot of things made a whole lot more sense now. But he was still too stunned to form a decent response.

Tony gingerly turned himself around to face Bruce. And along the way he may have elbowed Bruce in the stomach, almost lost his hold on the locker door, and definitely banged a knee against one of the metal shelves. He did his best to give Bruce some space, but there wasn’t much to be had. In the darkness, slivers of light framed their eyes. “Far be it from me to ask you to make a hasty decision. Just think about it, hmm?”

It seemed that his subconscious had mulled over Tony’s proposal long before the man had spoken it, because the idea of a relationship with Tony wasn’t sounding as outlandish as it probably should have. Bruce could make out Tony’s easy smile, and something within him willed him into motion. His mouth only had to travel a couple of inches to meet Tony’s…

And almost immediately the two were cast into bright light, as Steve opened the locker door (nearly taking Tony with it) and announced, “You lose, Tony!”

A stunned Bruce pulled his head back so fast that it smacked the metal behind him.

An equally stunned Steve was now at a loss for words.

And a wholly exasperated Tony simply replied, “No, Cap. You couldn’t be more wrong.”


End file.
